Le bracelet enflammé
by Fairy-T
Summary: Le jour de Noël, Mirajane offre un bracelet magique à Lucy qui lui permettra de trouver son âme-sœur. Mais si ce dernier était plus près qu'elle ne le croyait ? (Pour les plus coquin(es), un Lemon à la fin )


_**Le 24 décembre, à 23h41, **_

A la guilde de Fairy-Tail, un air joyeux résonnait dans l'immense pièce. Tous les mages riaient de bon cœur, buvaient, chantaient, mangeaient, dansaient … Des décorations de noël étaient accrochées à toutes les poutres et un immense sapin vert haut de 4 mètres ornait de magnifiques guirlandes de toutes les couleurs, de boules, d'étoiles scintillantes et des milliers de cadeaux posaient en bas de l'arbre attendait impatiemment qu'on les ouvre. Une odeur délicieuse s'échappait du four qu'entretenait Mirajane, elle avait passé toute la journée pour préparer le repas de Noel, et voulait que tout soit parfait. Elle avait décidée que tout le monde soient à l'heure et surtout qu'ils devaient être sur son 31, elle-même était habillée d'une jolie robe violette qui lui arrêtait vers les genoux. Heureusement que j'ai mis une petite robe, fiouuu quelle chaleur qu'il fait ici ! Se disait-elle en observant la salle

Et pour cause ! Tous les mages étaient réunis, même MistanGan !

Et a une table des plus singulière, était placés Gray, Erza, Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy, Levy , happy et Chalulu qui rigolaient a n'en plus pouvoir a cause des deux mages Feu/Glace , arrachant même un sourire a une Erza désespérée de leurs bêtises. Mais une mage blonde se tenait un peu à l'écart observant la scène d'un sourire timide, puis revenant vers sa principale préoccupation qui est …. Natsu. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux, surtout qu'il s'était mis sur son 31, mais toujours accompagné de son écharpe. Elle soupira intérieurement se maudissant, et surtout en se demandant se qu'il lui arrivait….

- Lucy ? **Répéta une voix**

- Gné ? **Sursauta Lucy en relevant la tête brusquement vers Natsu**

- Beh … On t'a posé une question …

- Aaah désolé**, s'excusa-t-elle gênée d'avoir été prise dans le sac**, qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

- On te disait que dans quelques minutes, il sera minuit ! Et on pourra ouvrir les cadeaux !

- Aaaah**, s'amusa Lucy**, le père noël passe déjà ?

- Le père noel n'est jamais en retard ! **S'écria Happy en brandissant son poisson vers Lucy**

- Je te crois, **dit-elle amusée en lui faisant un clin d'œil**

Natsu ne cessait de regarder du coin de l'œil Lucy, il l'a trouvée vraiment adorable dans cette robe en dentelle blanche qui révélait ses épaules blanches, et ses cheveux blonds tressait un peu en fouillis sur le côté la rendait très belle. Surtout que les lumières chatoyantes rayonnaient sur Lucy et l'a rendait comme irréelle, comme une elfe délicate. Il frémissa lorsqu'il croisa le regard noisette de sa mage, et la voyait rougir de suite en détournant le regard. Ça le fit sourire, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver vraiment très mignonne.

- Alors vous vous amusez bien j'espère ! **Souria Mirajane en posant un plat sur la table**

- Ayeeee ! **Cria Happy et Natsu **

- Ahahahha, au faite, Lucy j'ai un cadeau très spécial pour toi ! **se réjouit-elle en ajoutant en clin d'œil**

- Ah bon ?! C'est gentil ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que s'est !

- Tu ne vas pas être déçue ! Bon, je dois servir d'autres tables, je vous vois à l'ouverture des cadeaux !

- Aaaye !

- Pense à t'assoir aussi Mirajane ! Rejoins nous après tient ! **Conseilla Erza **

- Merci pour l'invitation ! Je squatterai avec vous !

- Aaaarf, j'en peuux plus, **se pleignit Wendy accompagner de Levy**, j'ai trop mangé …

- Et encore, nous ne sommes qu'à l'entrée ! **S'amusa Grey en voyant leurs grimaces**. Et vous Erza et Lucy vous tenez le coup ?

- C'est bien Mirajane d'en faire de trop, mais ça va merci ! **Dit Erza qui portait une fourchette a sa bouche**

- Et toi Luce ? **Se renseigna Natsu en la fixant**

- Bah… Je suis habituée, avec les soirées, les banquets qui duraient 6 heures … Mais la nourriture de Mirajane est meilleure !

- Haaan, Lucy Lucy raconte nous une de tes soirées ! **Demanda Wendy les yeux grands ouverts vers la mage des étoiles un peu gênée**

- Huum, tu sais ce n'est pas aussi amusant que tu te l'imagines …

- Aaaaallez ! S'il te plait !

- Alors par quoi je pourrais commencer…. Mhm… Tout d'abo…

- Saaaayez je suis revenue **! Fit Lisanna en coupant Lucy.**

- T'étais longue dis donc ! **Se pleigna le mage de feu tout en se déplaçant pour laisser se placer Lisanna à ses côtés**

- Laisse, c'est une fille, **pouffa Gray**

- Méchant Gray ! **Bouda t-elle**

- Lucy, tu continues ?

- Tout d'abord, dans ses soirées la, il faut être habillée un peu comme une princesse si tu veux, de loooongues robes, des bijoux, une belle coiffure !

- Haaaan, continue, continue !

- D'accord, **souria-t-elle**, quand tu rentres dans la maison il y'a un majordome qui te retires le manteau, et puis tu te diriges vers la grande salle de bal.

- Et elle est grande comment la salle ? **Demanda Erza intéressée **

- Mhm…. Une fois je suis allée dans un bal qui faisait 3 fois la pièce d'ici !

- Ouaaaah, j'aimerai trop y aller ! **S'extasia Wendy**, Raconte-nous la suite !

- Ensuite, quelqu'un te propose en général une coupe de champagne, et puis tu salues les gens, même ceux que tu ne connais pas ! **Pouffa de rire Lucy,** et après un gentleman te demandes de danser avec lui.

- Mais tu peux refuser non ? **Questionna Levy**

- Heureusement ! Mais si tu refuses ça veut dire que toute la soirée tu ne voudras pas danser, donc plus personne ne t'invitera.

- Et après ? **Fit Natsu**

- Après, tout le monde s'installe à une table de 3 mètres de longs, et il y'a au moins 20 couverts ! Et pendant 5 heures tu manges**, soupira t-elle**, ce qui est très très vite ennuyant… Voila j'ai tout racontée !

- Et Lucy, t'es déjà tombée amoureuse d'un des garçons qui t'a proposé de danser ?

- Tu as de ses questions Wendy, **fit-elle gênée et posa son regard vers Natsu qui la fixait et elle vacilla vers Lisanna qui elle regardait amoureusement le mage de feu**, mhm… Oui il y'en avait un, il s'appelait William.

- C'est comme un prince charment alors ? Il était comment ?

- Tu aurais du voir ses yeux bleus ! Et il avait des cheveux châtains mi longs…

- Natsu ? **Demanda Lisanna tout bas, depuis qu'ils avaient parlé de William, il semblait comme tendu. **Ça va pas ?

- Si si ça va ….

- HOOOOOY ! VENEZ TOUT LE MONDE, ON OUVRE LES CADEAUX ! **Hurla Ondine **_(Note de l'auteur qui s'incruste : Ma meilleure amie (qui lit les OS que j'écris, et que j'ai incrusté XDD)_** à travers la pièce, s'extasiant devant les milliers de cadeaux**

- Gné ? C'est qui celle la ?

- Roo Natsu, elle vient d'arriver à la guilde ! C'est une fée des eaux …. Même si on le dirait pas en la voyant … **Fit Gray en jetant un coup d'œil a cette mage qui était entrain d'engueuler un autre mage car elle lui avait piquait un chocolat.**

- Ahahaha, alors vous venez ?!

- AAAYE !

- Luce ?

- Je vous rejoins après, j'ai vu Mirajane qui me faisait signe ! Garde mes cadeaux à l'abri Nat' !

- Ok, **lui souria t-il**

Mirajane, elle, avait un sourire mystérieux et continuer de regarder la scène. Lucy s'avança vers elle.

- Mhm ?

- Viens je vais te montrer ton cadeau ! **Dit-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.**

- Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

- Ahahah, tu verras bien !

Mirajane se stoppa, et sortit de sa poche cousu dans sa robe, une petite boite argenté, et lui donna.

Quand Lucy ouvrit son cadeau, elle vit un bracelet très fin, et au milieu une rose argenté brillait de tout son éclat, quand elle le mit dans sa main, elle trouvait qu'il était étrangement glacé, mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça.

- Wouaah, c'est super beau ! **S'émerveilla Lucy en l'observant**

- C'est une pierre de cœur, **expliqua Mirajane**, elle te dit quand tu as trouvé l'amour.

- Et comment elle fait ?

- Tu sens combien elle est glacée ?

- Moui.

- Une pierre basique se réchaufferait maintenant que tu l'as mis autour de ton poignet, mais pas celle-ci. Elle restera froide jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ton amour, elle deviendra tiède. Et plus tu te rapprocheras de ton amour, plus elle chauffera.

- Bizarrement, venant de toi ça ne m'étonne pas trop, mais tu sais j'en ai pas besoin… Fin …. Je n'aime personne, donc ça ne sert pas a grand-chose que je le cherche …

- Essaye-le avant de critiquer ! **Râla Mirajane, **fais moi confiance !

- En tout cas merci, il est magnifique !

Lucy retourna dans la grande salle toujours occupée des mages qui déballait leurs cadeaux, Une pierre de cœur, mais où est-ce qu'elle va trouvée ça… En plus ça ne veut rien dire, je viens d'entrer dans la pièce, et elle est toujours froide …. S'exaspéra Lucy en soupirant.

- LUUUUUUUCYYYYYYY ! **Hurla Levy,** PARS ICI !

Lucy rejoignait le petit groupe installée près de la cheminée et s'installa sur un pouf tout en regardant les flammes dansaient devant ses yeux, soudainement elle ressentit une vive brulure au poignet et en même temps Natsu avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de la mage.

- Luce ?

- Hein ? **S'étonna t-elle en se retournant tout en massant son poignet rouge**

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils**

- Aaah… Heu je me suis brûlée, tu sais comment je suis hein ?!

- Fais attention.

Puis Natsu s'installa sur un pouf en face de Lucy, et lui prit le bras de force et demanda à Lisanna d'aller chercher des glaçons. Elle qui n'était pas déjà très heureuse quand elle avait vu Lucy arrivait, elle l'était encore moins maintenant et s'est en en faisant une mine embêtée qu'elle se dirigeait vers Mirajane.

Lucy leva les yeux vers Natsu, elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler discrètement, des reflets rouges de la cheminée illuminaient la chevelure rose du mage, et des reflets de feu scintillaient dans les yeux noisettes de Natsu. Il portait un costard noir surement imposée par Mirajane, et une chemise blanche mi ouverte, une écharpe écaille serrait à peine sur son cou, qui lui permettait de discernait sa pomme d'adan et son torse. _ Heureusement qu'il y a la cheminée pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir a quel point je rougis ! _ Se dit-elle gênée en baissant le regard vers son poignet que Natsu tenait toujours, mais bizarrement la douleur disparaissait peu à peu. Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? J'ai plus mal, enfin presque plus …

- Ce sont des flammes qui réparent les blessures de feu, **dit-il en faisant un sourire amusé devant les yeux ronds de sa mage.**

- … Mais pourquoi alors tu as envoyé Lisanna chercher des glaçons, surtout qu'elle va mettre 20 minutes tellement qu'il y a de monde ?

- Pour qu'elle nous laisse tranquille.

- Ah… Hum, **répondit-elle en toussant gênée et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus mal, mais que le Mage de feu tenait toujours son poignet, elle se dégagea de son emprise embarrassée. **

Elle toucha le bracelet que Mirajane lui avait offert un peu plus tôt, et se rendit compte qu'il était tiède, _ Je suis amoureuse de Natsu ?! … Non c'est juste qu'avec ses flammes, le bracelet s'est réchauffé… C'est tout …_ Se disait-elle soulagée mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, cette idée lui rendait aussi triste.

- Jolie bracelet ! **Lança Natsu**

- Oui, c'est Mirajane qui me l'a offert ! C'est une pierre de co…

- Une pierre de ?

- Rare , c'est une pierre rare !

- Tu me laisses voir ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, car il lui prit sa main, et observait le bracelet. Lucy elle était entrain de paniquée, son cœur ne lui répondait plus et encore moins son bracelet qui ne lui brûlait plus la peau, mais lui picotait.

- Il est super chaud **! S'étonna Natsu en touchant la rose**

- Ah ah ah ... Heu peut être la chaleur ?

- Qui sait ?

- Hum hum, **toussota fortement une voix en les interrompant, Natsu lâchant la main de Lucy**.

- Aaah Lisanna ! **Fit-il joyeux**, assis toi !

- Merci, **lui répondit Lis' en souriant mais en jetant un regard froid vers Lucy**

- Hum, je vais vous laisser … Je crois que je vais rentrer …

- Oh, déjà ?! Quel dommage ! **Ironisa Lisanna**

- Oui, bon eh bien à demain ! Bonne nuit tout le monde, **souria Lucy**, et Joyeux Noel !

- Luce, je te raccompagne !

- Haaan Natsu, tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi toute la soirée ! **Bouda la mage**

- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, je connais le chemin comme ma poche !

Natsu semblait déconcerté, balançant entre Lucy et Lisanna, mais Lucy prit à sa place la décision, et partit en voyant Lis' prendre le bras de Natsu en le regardant amoureusement. La mage d'étoiles partie vers son petit appartement dépitée en revoyant le Nali, et s'imagina ce qu'il devait faire en ce moment, elle soupira et entra dans la pièce principale, et se mit en pyjama. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était sous sa couette et observait son bracelet qui désormais était glacé, elle avait le moral dans les chaussettes, soupira, et se roula en boule en se réconfortant et s'endormit en pensant à son Dragon préféré et à la sorcière cruelle.

Le lendemain matin, Lucy se regardait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, et soupira en voyant les yeux gonflés et rouge. Elle essaya du mieux qu'elle put de camoufler ses défauts, et partit vers la guilde avec une nouvelle résolution, elle décida alors de s'approcher de tous les garçons de la guilde pour savoir si son bracelet réagira !

Arrivée à la guilde, devant la porte, elle prit une respiration et regarda son bracelet qui scintillait à cause des rayons de soleil de midi. Puis, elle ouvrit la porte, se dirigea vers le bar, et comme d'habitude commanda une boisson.

- Alors ? **Demanda Mirajane**, ton bracelet a réagi ?

- Non …. Mais je vais tester, tu m'as bien dit qu'il réagirait si j'étais à côté de celui que j'aime ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, je n'ai qu'à être à côté de tous les garçons de la guilde !

- Bonne chance alors ! **S'exclama Mirajane, mais déçue car son plan A n'avait pas marché.**

30 minutes plus tard, Lucy était soulagée, elle n'était amoureuse d'aucun dans la salle ! Pourtant elle avait tout essayé ! Même le maître ! Elle se sentait légère, elle chantonnait à tu tête quelques paroles, et s'installa à une table. Mais Erza était partie en mission avec Gray il y'a quelques minutes, et Natsu et Happy étaient introuvables. Voyant que son bracelet ne marchait pas du tout, elle décida de l'enlever et le posait sur la table. Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

- C'est qui ? **Susurra la voix dans l'oreille de Lucy qui frémit en entendant sa voix.**

- Heuu, Gasper ?

- Mhmm, nah.

- Alors, Drew ?

- Qui c'est celui la ?

- Je ne sais pas, **rigola t-elle,** huum, je donne ma langue au chat !

- Mauvaise joueuse va ! **Bouda Natsu en enlevant ses mains et se plaça devant elle**. Tiens, tu as enlevé ton bracelet ?

- Moui…

- C'est dommage, il t'allait bien, passe moi ton bras, je vais te le remettre !

Lucy lui passa son bras, et lorsqu'il lui toucha, elle ressentit des papillons dans son ventre tournoyaient, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Natsu croyant lui avoir fait mal, desserrait son emprise, et lui mit le bracelet « rare ».

- Et voila ! Tu devrais le laisser. **Lui conseilla t-il**

- Merci, **souffla Lucy gênée**

- Au faite … Hum …, **commença t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux**, je t'a….

- HOOOOOOOOYYYY, CLAUDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VIIIIIENS ICIIII ! **Hurla Ondine en coupant Natsu.**

- Hum ?

- Je t'attendrais à la guilde ce soir, donc pars pas sans moi**, souria le Mage de Feu avant de partir vers Happy**

_**Le soir venu**_

Lucy attendait à la guilde assisse au bar, attendant tant bien que mal Natsu. Les bras croisés et sa tête dessus, elle observait la pièce vide. Tous les mages étaient partis depuis bien 1 heure, pourtant Levy était restée un peu avec elle, mais elle avait un rendez vous avec Gajeel, et craignait ses foudres si elle arrivait en retard. Elle soupira, il y'avait encore Mirajane qui était entrain de préparer une autre boisson pour Lucy, et l'a regardée d'un air peiné. Elle lui avait expliquée que Natsu lui avait demandée de l'attendre, mais il avait déjà plus d'une heure de retard, et Mirajane se promit que la prochaine fois qu'elle le voyait, elle l'étranglera à la place de Lucy !

- Au faite, le bracelet ça marchait ? **Demanda curieusement Mirajane**

- … Heuuu… Je pense oui**, fit-elle en rougissant.**

- Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Je pense que c'est Natsu, **sourit Lucy timidement.**

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHH, enfin, youuuuuhouuuu !

Soudainement, un bruit de porte se fit entendre, Lucy leva la tête pleine d'espoir. Mais quelques secondes lui suffirent pour lui faire perdre espérance.

- Bah… Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? **Demanda Mirajane**

- Nous ? Bah enfaite, j'ai oublié mes affaires ici… **S'expliqua Gray**, et vous ?

- Arf, je reste avec Lucy, Natsu lui avait demandée de l'attendre… **Soupira t-elle**, mais il a plus d'une heure de retard…

- Natsu ? Mais je l'ai vu avec Lisanna, ils étaient en ville….

- Lucy ?

- Hein ?! Bon… bah tempis hein ? Je… Je vais rentrer chez… moi !**Déclara déçue Lucy en essayant de sourire**. A demain !

- L.. Lucy…. **Souffla Mirajane en mordant sa lèvre**

La mage d'étoile marcha silencieusement dans la rue, ravala tant bien que mal, ses larmes qui ne tardaient pas à franchir la barrière de ses yeux. Elle regarda son bracelet, et le jeta furieusement par terre, se maudissant d'avoir pu être aussi bête pour croire que ça aurait suffit. Ses larmes tombaient en rafale, et Lucy effaça rapidement les traces de mascara coulaient sous ses yeux, et se promit de ne jamais refaire la même erreur. C'est sous cette résolution, qu'elle marcha jusqu'à chez elle, poussa la porte, enleva ses chaussures et son manteau. Dire qu'elle était restée jusqu'à minuit, rien que pour lui ! La tristesse s'était transformée de la rage, et frappa un de ses oreillers qui n'avait rien demandé.

- Lu…Luce ?

- …. **Se contenta Lucy en lui envoyant un regard noir**.

- Je suis vraiment désolé d'être arrivé en retard mai-

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses, dégage de chez moi ! **Souffla Lucy d'une voix dure**

- Mais attend que je t'explique au moi-

- DEGAGE ! **Hurla Lucy sentant déjà les larmes lui remontaient.** Rejoins ta Lisanna et laisse-moi tranquille…

Natsu agrippa ses deux mains sur ceux de Lucy, et l'empêcher de partir ou même de lui mettre une baffe. Et la força à le regarder.

- Maintenant tu me laisses m'expliquer.

- …

Il ne reçut qu'un regard noir comme guise de réponse.

- Bon**, soupira Natsu,** je suis désolé, j'étais en retard, mais Lisanna m'a trainé dans toute la ville, pour trouver quelque chose … Et j'ai essayé de la semer, mais elle me rattrapait toujours ! Et Happy ne m'aidait pas vraiment …. Mais vraiment faut me croire ! Je… Je…

- Garde ta salive, ça vaudra mieux. Maintenant sors de chez moi**. Fit-elle furieuse en essayant de se libérer.**

- Raah, mais tu comprends pas… **S'exapéra t-il, puis il se souvenu de quelque chose.**

Il fouilla dans sa poche, et sortit un bracelet, où une rose scintillait de mille éclats.

- Mais… Je l'avais laissée dans la rue…

- En faite, quand je suis revenu dans la guilde, Mirajane m'avait dit que tu étais partie depuis quelques minutes, et bon bah je l'ai ramassé… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce qu'il ne marche pas. **Fit-elle puis remarquant son erreur, car il n'était pas censé savoir quelle pierre s'était, elle se ravisa.** Fin … Il est cassé !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant il est intact…

- Rah tu m'énerves, sors de chez moi, j'en ai marre de toi !

- Tu radotes, tu te fais vieille Luce.

- Espèce de … Micro-onde !

- Clé rouillée !

- Allumette !

- Blondasse !

- Tête à flamme !

- Ecervelée !

- Baka !

- Idiote !

- Dragon slayer… Mon cul ouais !

- Espèce de rat de bibliothèque !

- Inculte !

- Fille à papa !

- Toi… Je te déteste !

- Je t'aime, **déclara Natsu en l'a regardant droit dans les yeux**

- H-Hein ?!

- Je t'aime, **répéta t-il**

- T'as failli m'avoir, **éclata de rire jaune Lucy**, je ne te crois pas. En faite tu te moques de moi, celle que tu aimes c'est Lisanna, alors si tu veux répéter ta déclaration, ça ne sera pas avec moi !

- Tu ne me crois toujours pas … **Soupira Natsu, et il enleva son écharpe laissant entrevoir un collier avec une rose argenté au milieu semblable à celle de Lucy**. Mirajane me l'a donné quelques jours avant toi… Donc je sais ce que c'est…

- Tu… Tu l'as aussi ?!

- Oui, seulement tu ne l'as pas remarqué, car j'ai toujours mon écharpe. Elle t'a expliqué le principe du bijou je suppose ?

- Oui et ?

Natsu prit la main de Lucy et la porta à son collier, qui était brûlant. La mage d'étoile regardait le bijou abasourdi, et leva la tête vers le mage de feu qui l'a regardait intensément.

- Tu me crois maintenant ?

Profitant d'avoir la main de Lucy, il lui mit son bracelet, leurs bijoux et leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme. Ni tenant plus, Natsu emprisonna Lucy de ses lèvres.

Lucy elle ne sentait plus du tout son bracelet, mais son cœur battre à la chamade et s'abandonna dans les bras de son dragon, et lui rendit son baiser qui devenait de plus en plus langoureux. Lorsqu'ils durent reprendre leurs respirations, Natsu demanda jaloux :

- Au faite, tu ne le vois plus ce Willmim, ou willam, fin will' quelque chose ?

- A vrai dire il n'a jamais existé, **souria Lucy attendrit par Natsu**, en faite, je voulais te rendre jalouse …

- Eh bien c'est réussi ! Mais laissons ce Will' tout seul… **Dit-il en reprenant possession des lèvres de sa princesse maintenant prisonnière du dragon mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des lèvres de sa mage**. Mhm … Au faite, tu m'as pas dit quelque chose toi !

- Rah ce n'est pas grave, **bouda t-elle en essayant de l'embrasser**

- Pas pour moi, **s'amusa t-il en lui faisant un bisou esquimau,** Allez c'est 3 mots !

- Je te déteste !

- Mhm … Pas le bon, **susurra Natsu en lui mordillant l'oreille ce qui eut la réaction de Lucy de soufflait un léger gémissement.** Réessaye…

- Je te hais, **Souffla t-elle**

- Décidément tu es mauvaise aux jeux des devinettes….**Chuchota le mage de feu, en glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt de la jeune mage étoilée qui n'en pouvait plus. **

- Je ne sais pas ? **Gémissait Lucy **

- Mhm… Pas bon, c'est 3 mots**. Murmura Natsu en la poussant sur le lit, il était désormais sur Lucy, et il savait qu'il avait le contrôle sur elle, et ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre inférieure tellement que le désir l'assaillait. Puis il enleva le T-shirt de la mage (et le sien en passant), qui n'était plus qu'en soutien-gorge. **

- Je t'adore ? **Haletait Lucy, sa respiration se faisait saccadée. Et une lueur de désir remplissait ses yeux. **

- Rah, dommage, mauvaise réponse, mais tu y es presque… **Souffla Natsu en enlevant cette fois ci sa jupe qu'il fit glisser le long de la jambe de sa mage. Elle n'était qu'en sous-vêtement, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, mais continua leur jeu dangereux qu'ils savaient tous les deux.**

- Mhmm….. Je t'adore beaucoup ?

- Presque… **Haletait Natsu qui dégrafa le soutien gorge déposant de nombreux baisers au creux de son décolleté.**

- Je… Mhmm…. t'adore à la folie ?

- J'attends beaucoup plus…. **Murmura Natsu qui enleva la dernière chose que portait Lucy.**

Il sentait son ventre s'éparpillaient en de millions de papillons. Puis Lucy d'abord timidement caressait le torse de Natsu, puis profitant d'un mouvement de jambe, elle bascula sur lui, et il se tenait à présent sous elle, d'abord embarrassé elle ne savait que faire, elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieur rouge de honte d'être nue et en plus sur Natsu. Lui-même, regardait Lucy d'un œil amusé à la voir se tortillait pour essayer de cacher le plus son corps, mais elle semblait oublier qu'elle se mouvait sur lui, et qu'il essayer de contrôler ses ardeurs. Et lorsqu'il lui fit remarquer, Lucy devenait maintenant violette de honte, se maudissant de ne pas savoir que faire. Natsu alors reprit les rênes, l'embrassa d'abord les yeux, le nez, la bouche, son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses hanches, et plus bas encore … Faisant gémir Lucy qui bizarrement son corps tremblait de désir, et semblait réclamait bien plus que ça. Alors elle se cambra et embrassant fougueusement le mage de feu qui a chaque caresse lui arrachait un soupir de désir et l'amena vers elle et lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille. Le dragon slayer retint un vague râle et retira alors son boxer, et commença alors son va et vient, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à Lucy qui fut emprisonné aussitôt par Natsu qui l'embrassa. Il recommença plus lentement, et ce qui fut au départ un calvaire pour Lucy, se transforma à chaque mouvement de reins, en du désir profond.

Tous deux ressentaient des sensations dans le bas ventre, et se serrait comme si lui vie en dépendait. Il accéléra le rythme, et bougeant tous les deux au même son de leurs respirations et de leurs gémissements. Lucy enroula ses deux jambes au moment fatidique. Et sous une même voix un long râle s'échappa des deux bouches des deux mages haletants qui se tenaient dans les bras. Epuisé, il enroula de ses bras en sueur sa mage, qui se pelotait dans son torse. Il l'embrassa sur le front, et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- Au faite… Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ces 3 mots … A moins que tu veuilles qu'on remette ça ? **Demanda t-il amusé**

Alors Lucy se mit sur le torse de Natsu et le fixa.

- Je t'aime. **Murmura t-elle**

- Mhm… Je n'ai pas entendu… Tu peux répéter ? **Réponda Natsu, alors qu'il avait très bien entendu, mais voulait la faire un peu souffrir.**

- Menteur va ! Tu m'as entendu !

- Désolé, mais j'ai une vision des plu… **S'amusa t-il en posant son regard vers la poitrine de la jeune mage,** … Tentante ….

- Grr, tu m'énerves …. **S'énerva Lucy, mais une idée lui passa à l'esprit et souria intérieurement,** bon et bien tempi je ne te le dirais jamais …

- Si si, laaa, je t'écoute !

- Nah, mais temp-

Natsu venait de la couper en l'embrassant, et Lucy était toujours sur un petit nuage, et ne tenait absolument pas à y redescendre.

- Je t'écoute. **Souffla Natsu**

- He… Heuu…. Behh…. Je disais donc**… Balbutia Lucy tout rouge, Natsu avait mis ses mains sur ses hanches, et ça l'a perturbée**, je…

- Tu ?

- Je… T'a...t'aime… **Souffla Lucy embarrassée.**

- Tu vois ce n'était pas si dur, bon et bien maintenant si on passait aux choses des plus sérieuses ? **souria t-il en la basculant.**

- Obsédé, **rigola la mage d'étoile**

- Et j'assume ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu vas bientôt le devenir !

Merci merci beaucoup pour les reviews que j'ai eu de _Tale of the tear of Love_, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je souriais comme une débile xDD

Vi, pour Sophieorela qui se demandait sur quel couple j'écrivais, alors principalement du Nalu (héhéh, je sens les Kyaaaah arriver XDD), ainsi que le Greylu (car je trouve ce petit couple super mignon :D, et le Gavy (*^*) :D

Ah oui pour info, ce OS a été écrit y'a mhm... 1 ou 2 ans maintenant, et je sais que même si je n'ai pas un talent d'écrivaine, vous n'avez pas eu trop mal aux yeux en lisant ce OS XDD (Et je précise aussi que c'était mon premier Lemon, et je dois vous avouer que c'est super gênant d'en écrire un ! XDD)

Allez gros bisous tout le monde, et à bientôt pour un autre OS :D

PS : j'en profite aussi (héhéhé XD) pour faire une petite pub pour deux de mes blogs skyblog, l'un comprend tous mes OS ainsi que ma fiction : Fairy-T

Et aussi Fairy-T-Repertory, qui est un répertoire de fiction fairy tail :D Voila n_n

Bisous


End file.
